ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilthunder
How Gilthunder joined the Tourney Back in the old days, Gilthunder was friends with Howzer, Veronica Liones, and Elizabeth Liones and used to play together. At some point of time, Meliodas taught Gilthunder the fundamentals of swordsmanship and "The Way of the Knight". Gilthunder used to look up to the Seven Deadly Sins and wanted to be just like them. During one point, Gilthunder became Margaret Liones personal knight and grew a crush on her during their childhood. During one of his training with Meliodas, Gilthunder grew upset as he believe he will never become as strong as the Deadly Sins or his father, but Meliodas told him to ditch his negative attitude and Margaret came, and told him the The Way of the Knight creed. Margaret told Gilthunder that he should be himself, and not like the Deadly Sins or his father, and she believes that Gilthunder will be the kindest and strongest Holy Knight some day which cheers up Gilthunder. However, the next day Gilthunder came running toward Meliodas and told him to run away with the others. Meliodas was lost at Gilthunder and told him to explain everything, but Gilthunder told him something terrible is coming and if he told somebody, bad things will happen, and Gilthunder has no idea what to do. Meliodas told Gilthunder to calm down by hitting his head and told him what he want to do, which Gilthunder said that he need to protect Margaret, but has no idea how to do it. Meliodas teach him a charm which could cheer him up whenever he feels sad or terrible which was to say out loud that he was stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gilthunder said it, which Meliodas points out that he should feel better soon. Meliodas embrace Gilthunder, told him he shouldn't cry, and if he is in trouble, he will come to his aid. Ten years later, Gilthunder was now force to join with the Holy Knights for Margaret's safety and somehow knew of his father true murderer. Searching for his father's true killer, Gilthunder searches Lylat for possible suspects. On the Great Fox, he suspects, Slippy Toad. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gilthunder prepares to take out his thunder glowing broadsword. After the announcer calls his name Gilthunder sparks lightning out of his broadsword as the camera zooms saying "So a flute let him draw out a sword placed by a Holy Knight?" Special Moves Raitei no Shukusei (Neutral) Gilthunder slashes his sword through the air in a specific sequence before pressing his hand to the blade. The target is then engulfed by a huge burst of lightning. Raitei no Tettsui (Side) By thrusting his sword or pointing his fingers toward his opponent, Gilthunder evokes a colossal lightning bolt to strike the ground with tremendous force. Raikou no Kogeki (Up) Gilthunder flies into the air with a six hit uppercut slash with his sword glowing with lightning. Raimeizan (Down) While engulfed in lightning, Gilthunder lunges at his opponent with extreme speed and delivers a devastating strike with his sword. Raiju no Tsuiso (Hyper Smash) Three lightning bolts in the form of rabid beasts are summoned from the sky to strike down an opponent. Raitei no Tsurugi (Final Smash) Gilthunder discharges lightning from his body and concentrates the amassed energy into his sword. He then does a nine-slash auto combo and finishes by launching a burst of lightning at the opponent. Victory Animations #Gilthunder does four diagonal lightning slashes and says "If you have time to prat along in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds." #Gilthunder sheathes his broadsword and says "King has turned his back on the realm, and the Sins are gathered four strong." #Gilthunder sends out lightning in the form of a beast saying "Can one survive a battle against the demon race?" On-Screen Appearance Gilthunder apepars from a lightning strike and readies his broadsword saying "Your eyes can see through wickedness. Your mouth utters only truth. Your heart is filled with justice. Your sword shall crush evil." Trivia *Gilthunder's rival is the frog mechanic of Star Fox, Slippy Toad. *Gilthunder shares his English voice actor with Mr. Frosty, Limnade Casa and[ Mask]. *Gilthunder shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes) and Light Yagami. *Gilthunder shares his French voice actor with Mr. Charlie. *Gilthunder shares his German voice actor with Revolver Ocelot, Planetman, Arbok, Mr. (Sturmbannführer in Japan) Ryan and Duo Maxwell (in all his Mobile Suits). *Gilthunder shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura and Subaru Shinjo. *Gilthunder shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Bugaboom, Cortez, Fatty Puffer, Tetsujin, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Alex Mason, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Sajin Komamura, Billy Zwei, Cody Travers, Crustle, Pyribbit, Numbuh I, the left head of Hydreigon, Robin Hood, Shawlong Koufang, Ragna the Bloodedge, Kall-Su, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Cygnus Hyoga, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie) and Ventus. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters